Sarada, Anak si Tukang Odong-Odong!
by Mr. De
Summary: Memang dia cuma anak tukang odong-odong, tapi apa ada yang salah dengan itu? / "Terima Kasih, Aku sangat menyayangi kalian!"
1. Chapter 1

**Sarada, Anak si Tukang Odong-Odong!**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto milik "Masashi Kishimoto" !

 **WARNING :** Jauhkan dari anak-anak karena cerita ini tidak keren. Silahkan baca kalau berminat dan silahkan tinggalkan kalau tidak berminat. Terima kasih. ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 1**

Di sebuah jalan perkampungan yang cukup ramai, terlihat seorang pria berambut raven tengah sibuk mengayuh benda beroda tiga yang bentuknya seperti becak tapi unik, kenapa unik?

Karena, di atas becak itu terdapat empat tempat duduk yang bentuk nya lucu, ada empat anak kecil yang kini sedang duduk manis disana, mereka tengah asyik menikmati alunan musik khas anak-anak yang sedang di putar, dan meskipun sekarang becak itu sedang di kayuh dengan susah payah oleh pemiliknya, akan tetapi becak itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berjalan, hanya empat tempat duduk yang di tumpangi oleh anak-anak kecil tadi saja yang bergerak naik turun secara perlahan.

Gelak tawa terdengar begitu panjang dari bibir mungil para anak-anak kecil itu, mereka tampak begitu gembira dan ceria menikmati permainan odong-odong ini..

Odong-odong?, Ya itulah nama lain dari becak unik tadi..

.

.

Peluh nampak membasahi pelipisnya, sesekali Ia mengusap bagian itu dengan handuk yang melingkar di leher sambil terus mengayuh pedal odong-odongnya tanpa kenal lelah.

Senyum manis senantiasa menghiasi wajah Si Tukang Odong-odong tersebut, Ia merasa ikut senang jika melihat rona keceriaan yang terpancar dari anak-anak yang menaiki odong-odongnya, dan meski usia nya sudah tidak muda lagi, namun karisma serta ketampanan nya masih terlihat jelas.

Tiap kali menjajakan odong-odongnya, banyak ibu-ibu maupun para gadis yang memuji ketampanan si tukang odong-odong ini, namun Ia tak begitu menggubris pujian-pujian dari mereka, Ia hanya akan tersenyum jika ada yang mengagumi ketampanan nya.

Si Tukang Odong-Odong tampan, Uchiha Sasuke namanya, sudah lebih dari sembilan tahun Sasuke menekuni pekerjaan ini,. menjadi tukang odong-odong memang bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah, namun selama Sasuke masih mampu , Ia pasti akan terus bekerja keras demi sang istri, Uchiha Sakura, dan putri semata wayangnya, Uchiha Sarada.

Dahulu, hidup Sasuke tidak seberat ini, semenjak usaha sepatu warisan dari kedua orang tua nya mulai sepi pesanan, Sasuke terpaksa menutup usahanya karena Ia menelan kerugian yang sangat besar. Sejak saat itulah kehidupan Sasuke dan keluarga kecilnya terasa begitu berat,

Ia sempat menganggur sampai beberapa tahun, karena tak punya penghasilan, Sasuke pun terpaksa mencari pinjaman uang ke beberapa orang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup keluarganya,.

Hal itu membuat hutang Sasuke menumpuk, sering kali ada para penagih hutang yang datang berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke, hingga pada akhirnya Ia terpaksa harus menjual hampir semua barang yang dia punya, mulai dari peralatan dan mesin jahit peninggalan orang tuanya, bahkan sampai rumah serta barang-barang berharga yang ada di dalamnya terpaksa harus Sasuke jual agar bisa melunasi hutang-hutangnya.

Sasuke sudah mencoba mencari pekerjaan kesana-kemari, tapi di era modern seperti ini mencari pekerjaan tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Sasuke sudah melamar ke berbagai macam perusahaan namun belum ada satupun dari perusahaan itu yang merespon lamaran Sasuke.

Melihat kondisi ekonomi nya yang semakin sulit, Sasuke tak bisa lagi menunggu kepastian dari perusahaan tempat dia melamar, Ia pun juga tak tega melihat Sakura dan Sarada yang terus menerus menderita, akhirnya dengan modal yang ia punya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah odong-odong dan menjadikan benda tersebut sebagai alat untuk mencari nafkah.

.

.

"Terima kasih ya Pak!" Ucap seorang ibu-ibu sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Sasuke. "Iya, sama-sama bu!" Jawab Sasuke sambil mengulaskan senyum.

Sasuke mengambil nafas sejenak, Ia cukup kelelahan karena hari ini banyak anak-anak yang meminati odong-odongnya, namun rasa lelah itu seketika sirna jika melihat hasil yang dia dapat, kantong nya terasa penuh sesak dengan lembaran uang yang di perolehnya hari ini.

"Syukurlah, sudah dapat lumayan banyak!" Gumamnya pelan sembari menghitung beberapa lembar uang yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kantongnya. "Huft,. sebaiknya aku pulang lebih cepat hari ini!" Setelah berucap demikian, Sasuke segera menyimpan kembali beberapa lembar uang tersebut ke dalam kantong nya, dan mulai menyalakan mesin odong-odongnya untuk menyusuri jalan pulang.

.

.

Terlihat wanita paruh baya yang kini sedang duduk gelisah di teras rumah. Iris _emerald_ nya menatap lurus ke depan, rasa cemas dan khawatir yang bercampur menjadi satu membuat wanita itu tak bisa tenang, bahkan dia sampai meninggalkan tugas mencuci bajunya karena berbagai macam firasat buruk yang terus dia rasakan.

Putri kesayangannya belum juga pulang sampai sekarang. Padahal ini sudah hampir sore, tidak biasanya putrinya pulang terlambat begini.

"Sarada, kamu dimana nak?" Wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya, Ia mondar-mondar ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha untuk sekedar mengurangi kegelisahan yang tengah dia rasakan. Tapi bukannya berkurang tapi Ia justru malah semakin merasa gelisah sekarang.

Meski putrinya sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, namun tetap saja, Ia pasti akan sangat khawatir jika putrinya tak pulang tepat waktu. Ia takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada putrinya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah suara mesin yang memasuki halaman kecil di depan rumah. Ia sudah bisa menebak itu pasti suara dari tunggangan suaminya, melihat kedatangan sang suami Ia pun segera berlari menghampiri pria itu.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Tanya sang suami padanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Sarada,.. Dia belum pulang, bagaimana ini?" Jawab wanita itu dengan suara yang begitu panik.

"Astaga, sudah jam segini dia belum pulang?" Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat. Kini suaminya juga tampak ikut memancarkan raut wajah gelisah dan khawatir.

Seketika muncul berbagai macam hal negetif yang menghampiri pikirannya, sebisa mungkin Ia mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang dan menepis segala macam hal negatif tersebut.

"Emm tenang Sakura, mungkin dia sedang-"

"Tidak Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum Sarada pulang!" Sakura segera memotong ucapan Sasuke sebelum suaminya itu sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dengan intens. Ia bisa melihat mata wanita itu sedang berkaca-kaca sekarang. Ia sangat mengerti, istrinya pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Sarada sama seperti dirinya. Sarada adalah harta yang amat berharga bagi mereka, terlebih lagi Sakura dan Sasuke memiliki rasa sayang yang agak berlebihan terhadap Sarada.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita coba cari di rumah chouchou mungkin Sarada ada disana!" Sakura mengangguk patuh, keduanya bergegas menuju rumah salah satu teman sekolah Sarada berharap putri mereka ada disana.

.

.

.

Konoha Senior High School adalah sekolah elit nan mewah di kota konoha, tidak sembarangan anak bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, hanya anak yang pintar sekaligus kaya saja. Rata-rata murid di Konoha Senior High School adalah anak pejabat, pengusaha, dan kalangan atas lainnya, ya walaupun ada beberapa murid dari kalangan bawah yang berhasil masuk ke sekolah ini berkat bantuan beasiswa, tapi jumlahnya tidak begitu banyak, hanya beberapa anak saja.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, umumnya para murid-murid di setiap sekolah sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, harusnya memang begitu, tapi.. sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi gadis remaja yang satu ini.

Disinilah dia sekarang, di tempat favoritnya, di bagian teratas sekolah., _rooftop ._ Dia gemar sekali diam dan menyendiri di tempat sepi itu, menurutnya, _'Rooftop_ adalah tempat paling istimewa di sekolah..'

Di samping nya ada sebuah kotak warna biru muda yang berukuran sedang, dan di dalamnya ada beberapa jenis kue yang masih tersisa.

Kini mata _onyx_ nya memandang sendu ke arah langit senja, Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba untuk menikmati udara segar di sore ini, tak lama kemudian... bulir-bulir air mata nampak mengalir dari kedua sudut mata gadis itu..

Sungguh, dia tak sanggup menahan tangisannya untuk kali ini, mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang tadi siang terlontar dari bibir teman-temannya, membuat hatinya terasa sakit..

 _'Dasar miskin!' , 'Dasar tidak tau diri!', 'Enyalah dari hadapan ku! Dasar menjijikkan!' , 'Hey, tempat mu bukan disini! tapi di luar sana bersama para teman-teman sampah mu yang lain!'_

Entah mengapa, ucapan-ucapan tak pantas itu masih terngiang-ngiang jelas di telinganya, padahal kejadian itu sudah berlalu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu., tapi Ia sama sekali tak dapat melupakannya.

Memang, dia cuma anak dari golongan orang kecil, Ayahnya seorang tukang odong-odong, sementara Ibunya seorang buruh cuci, dia bisa masuk ke sekolah ini saja berkat bantuan beasiswa. tapi apa ada yang salah dengan semua itu?

Hampir setiap hari dia menerima perlakuan kasar dari teman-teman di sekolahnya, namun dia tetap tegar dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, lagi pula tidak semua anak di sekolah meperlakukan dia dengan kasar, ada juga yang bersikap baik pada dia.

Intinya banyak yang membenci, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang menyukai gadis manis itu., kurang lebih seperti itulah gambaran singkat kehidupannya di sekolah.

Biasanya, dia hanya akan diam saja jika ada yang mengejeknya, tapi kali ini... tidak bisa.. dia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan kesedihan serta amarah di dalam lubuk hatinya.

.

.

Gadis itu kian meringkuk, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain duduk, memeluk erat kedua lututnya, dan membenamkan wajah cantiknya dalam-dalam, serta membiarkan iris indah yang terbalut kaca mata bening itu terus mengeluarkan air mata, dan kini air matanya... semakin membasahi pipi...

Dia coba menguatkan diri di tengah tangisannya, dia tau, harusnya dia tidak boleh selemah ini, Ibunya selalu bilang, bahwa dia harus jadi anak yang pintar dan kuat agar kelak bisa jadi orang yang sukses.

Dan harusnya lagi, dia bisa melawan ejekan serta hinaan dari orang-orang sombong itu dengan apa yang dia punya, tapi apa yang dia punya?

Tentu saja Kecerdasan,

Jika di bandingkan dengan mereka, perbedaan gadis itu hanya terletak pada harta, untuk kecerdasan Ia sama sekali tidak kalah, bahkan gadis itu mungkin jauh lebih cerdas dari pada mereka.

.

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti bagian teratas dari bangunan sekolah itu, seiring mentari yang meredupkan sinarnya gadis itu pun kian terhanyut dalam kesedihan.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali pindah ke sekolah lain, ke sekolah yang biasa bukan sekolah elit, agar dia tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mendengar ocehan tidak penting dari mereka yang membencinya. Tapi jika sampai pindah sekolah, pemberian beasiswa akan di hentikan dan nantinya, dia pasti akan mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya, dia lebih tidak ingin hal itu terjadi..

Dia menyayangi kedua orang tuanya lebih dari apapun, bahkan melebihi rasa sayang gadis itu terhadap dirinya sendiri, untuk itu dia tidak akan pernah membuat mereka kecewa.

.

.

Hembusan angin sore terasa amat menyejukkan, gadis itu bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang sekarang agak mendingin akibat terpaan angin.

Masih dalam posisi meringkuk, gadis itu sepertinya kian menikmati kesedihan yang di selimuti keheningan di sore ini, meskipun udaranya terasa begitu dingin, namun Ia belum berniat untuk beranjak pergi dari sana, dalam benaknya udara yang dingin ini mungkin akan mampu mendinginkan hati dan pikirannya yang saat ini terasa panas karena di kuasai amarah.

.

*tap tap tap

Samar-samar gadis itu mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang yang dengan perlahan mendekat ke arahnya, karena masih terhanyut dalam kesedihan Ia jadi tak begitu memperdulikan suara itu, bahkan dia sampai tak menyadari bahwa orang misterius tersebut kini sudah mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu masih begitu setia dengan posisi meringkuknya, tidak sama sekali berniat untuk melirik ke arah si orang misterius di sampingnya.

" ..na..na.." Orang itu bersenandung pelan, suaranya yang merdu ternyata cukup menarik perhatian si gadis.

Gadis itu mulai mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap seseorang yang ada di sampingnya dengan intens. ' _Rambut pirang, mata biru yang tampak indah dan meneduhkan, wajah yang putih bersih.. tampan sekali, siapa dia?'_

Merasa di perhatikan, pria itupun balik menatap dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit terkejut.

"Astaga! Kau menangis?"

Mendengar Ucapan si pria, gadis itu buru-buru melepas kaca mata nya sejenak lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata yang tadi sempat menghujani pipinya.

"Ti.. tidak.. aku tidak menangis! Aku hanya kelilipan!"

"Kelilipan,? Yang benar saja, Kau kan pakai kaca mata, mana mungkin bisa kelilipan?" Oh ya ampun, alasan spontan si gadis ternyata belum mampu untuk mengelabui orang tersebut, gadis itu kini hanya tertunduk lemas karena malu dengan apa yang tadi dia katakan, kedua pipinya bersemu merah, dan sungguh, dia agak sedikit salah tingkah sekarang.

Gadis itu tidak lagi bersuara setelahnya, dia lebih memilih untuk memalingkan pandangan nya ke arah lain.

"Ini sudah sore, kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya pria misterius itu,

"Bukan urusan mu! kau sendiri kenapa masih disini?" Jawab si gadis dengan judesnya sembari memberikan pertanyaan balasan.

"Oh, Aku? haha, tadinya aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan kalimat 'bukan urusanmu!' tapi sepertinya itu bukan hal yang baik..-" Ucap si pria sembari tersenyum, Ia memberi jeda di tengah-tengah kalimatnya, dia bermaksud memberi waktu sejenak pada si gadis agar bisa memahami maksud kata-katanya.

Dan setelah mengerti, gadis itu merubah raut wajahnya yang tadi sempat bingung menjadi sendu, gadis itu merasa tidak enak, dia baru sadar bahwa Ia tadi memberikan jawaban yang kurang bersahabat pada si pria, meski suasana hatinya sedang buruk tapi tidak seharusnya dia bersikap sejudes itu pada seseorang yang tidak dia kenal.

"Aku murid baru, tadi setelah bel pulang aku menyempatkan waktu untuk berkeliling sekolah agar bisa menghafal seluk beluk tempat ini, tapi ketika tiba di taman belakang sekolah, aku malah ketiduran disana, haha jadi ya.. begitulah.." Lanjut si pria sambil tertawa pelan dan gadis itu hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

.

.

Selanjutnya kedua remaja itu hanya saling diam, menyibukkan diri dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Si pria kembali menatap ke arah langit dengan sambil bersenandung ria seperti tadi, sekali lagi.. Suaranya yang merdu membuat suasana di atas gedung yang tadinya begitu hening dan sunyi menjadi lebih hangat dan berwarna.

Sementara sang gadis, Ia kembali merenung, tapi bukan lagi merenungkan tentang kesedihan atau pun hal menyakitkan lainnya, tetapi merenung karena Ia kini sedang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar ketika menatap pria itu, pipi nya bersemu merah tiap kali pria itu balik menatapnya, dan yang paling aneh, meski dia dan pria itu masih belum saling mengenal namun Ia merasa nyaman jika ada pria itu di sampingnya.

Pandangan pria itu masih terpatri pada atas langit, entah apa yang tengah Ia nikmati tapi yang jelas, pria itu terihat senang dengan apa yang dia lakukan..

.

.

Setelah puas memandangi langit ia melirik sejenak ke arah gadis di sampingnya _, 'Hmm manis sekali dia._ ' bisiknya pelan di dalam hati.

Ia sudah sering berjumpa dengan gadis cantik, tapi baru kali ini dia berjumpa dengan gadis cantik yang kadar kemanisannya jauh di atas rata-rata, sungguh dia tidak bohong, gadis itu benar-benar manis, meski terlihat judes tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar kemanisan di wajahnya.

.

Cukup lama dia memandangi wajah gadis itu sebelum akhirnya dia melihat ada sebuah kotak berwarna biru yang kini menarik perhatiannya.

"Hey, apa itu? kelihatan nya enak?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si gadis, pria itu langsung membuka tutup kotak tersebut dan mengambil satu potong kue yang ada di dalamnya, sedangkan si gadis hanya bisa menatap heran kelakuan pria asing di sebelahnya.

"Eum.. iya benar, ini benar-benar enak! apa kau yang membuatnya?" Gumam pria itu sambil terus melahap kue yang ada di tangan nya.

"Tidak, bukan aku tapi Ibuku!"

"Oh begitu, Ibumu benar-benar hebat dia bisa membuat kue yang se-lezat ini!" Si gadis hanya memberikan senyum khasnya ketika mendengar apa yang di katakan si pria.

"Hm, Terima Kasih, tapi kau harus membayar untuk itu!"

Seketika pria tersebut langsung menghentikan kegiatan makannya, dia menoleh ke arah si gadis dengan mulutnya yang masih terbuka lebar, kue yang kini hanya tinggal menyisakan potongan kecil di tangan nya pun urung dia makan.

"Apa? Membayar? Jadi tidak gratis?"

"Gratis? Memangnya sebelum ini kau tinggal dimana? Kalau di kota ini, tidak ada yang gratis selain makanan dari rumah mu sendiri!" Ucap si gadis dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. Memang, dia agak kesal dengan kelakuan si pria yang tadi asal mencomot kue miliknya tanpa bertanya dulu.

"Oh ya ampun kau ini, jadi apa ini barang dagangan?" Si gadis hanya mengangguk pelan,.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" Tanya pria itu dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya?" Balas si gadis dengan suara yang juga tak kalah tinggi.

Si pria menatap wajah gadis di sebelahnya dengan tatapan memelas, berharap gadis itu punya sedikit kebaikan hati sehingga merelakan satu potong kue yang sudah dia makan.

Namun sayangnya, wajah memelas itu sama sekali tak mengundang rasa simpatik dari si gadis, dia justru malah kelihatan semakin kesal saja.

"Hash.. baiklah akan ku bayar, tapi sebelum itu..." Si pria sengaja menggantung kalimatnya sejenak lalu menyodorkan tangan ke hadapan si gadis judes itu.

Dengan senyum merekah, pria itu mengucap salam perkenalan pada si gadis,

"Namaku... Bolt.. kau? Siapa nama mu?"

Si gadis menatap sejenak sebelum Ia menjabat tangan pria tersebut.. terus terang, ini pertama kalinya dia berkenalan dengan pria, maklum kalau dia masih agak canggung, "Aku,. Sarada .."

"Sarada? Oke baiklah jadi begini Sarada, karena aku tidak punya uang, aku tidak bisa membayar makanan mu sekarang, hehe maaf ya!"

"Hm, sudah ku duga.." Ucap Sarada sambil menghela nafas panjang, meski merasa kecewa tapi Sarada berusaha untuk memaklumi, toh yang di makan pria tadi kan hanya satu potong kue saja

"Tapi karena kita baru saling mengenal, aku akan berusaha keras untuk tidak berhutang padamu, jadi .. aku akan membayarnya dengan ini!" Pria bernama Bolt itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, nampak sebuah ponsel pintar lengkap dengan headset dan chargernya ada di tangan pria pirang itu sekarang.

Mata Sarada membulat kaget melihat benda itu kini tengah di sodorkan ke arahnya, tanpa meminta penjelasan Sarada sudah bisa mengerti.. yang benar saja!, Bolt akan membayar kue yang tadi dia makan dengan benda itu?

"Apa kau gila? Hanya untuk satu makanan kecil kau akan membayarnya dengan benda mahal itu? Aku tidak punya kembalian nya!"

"Ya kalau begitu kau simpan saja kembalian nya, beres kan?" Dengan santainya Bolt berucap demikian, sedangkan Sarada, Ia masih enggan menerima benda itu.

Sarada terdiam, dia melirik sekilas ke arah benda di tangan Bolt, Dia teringat akan sesuatu..

Dulu.. dia ingin sekali punya benda seperti itu, tapi karena kondisi ekonomi keluarganya yang masih serba kekurangan, tidak mungkin Ia meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk membelikan benda yang mahal seperti itu, banyak kebutuhan lain yang jauh lebih penting di bandingkan sebuah ponsel. Sarada pun harus mengubur keinginan nya dalam-dalam, dan sekarang.. ada orang yang berbaik hati memberikan ponsel nya pada Sarada, lantas kenapa Sarada tidak langsung menerima?

Alasannya jelas, karena Sarada baru mengenal orang itu, tentu dia tidak akan mudah percaya dengan orang yang baru dia kenal. Sarada melihat orang tersebut dengan tatapan penuh selidik sembari menahan dua rona merah di pipinya yang selalu ingin muncul tiap kali dia menatap pria itu.

"Hey.. jangan melihat ku seperti itu Sarada, Aku ini orang baik-baik, Sungguh!" Ucap si pria yang seakan tau apa yang sedang di pikirkan Sarada,.

"Hah, Sudahlah ini,.." Bolt meraih tangan Sarada, dan meletakkan ponsel beserta perlengkapannya di sana,

"Tolong kau terima saja ya? begini, saat kau merasa sedih atau semacamnya, coba kau dengarkan musik yang ada di ponsel itu.. aku jamin kau pasti akan merasa lebih baik, aku pergi dulu ya Sarada, dadah..!" Ya dengan sedikit paksaan Bolt berhasil membuat Sarada mau menerima pemberian nya, lalu, Bolt pun bergegas pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Sarada yang masih di landa kebingungan.

.

.

Ia berlari dengan langkah kaki yang begitu cepat, Ia sudah terlambat.,, bukan terlambat lagi tapi sudah sangat terlambat.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, ini pertama kalinya bagi gadis itu pulang se-petang ini, Orang tuanya pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan dia sekarang.

Kalau saja dia langsung pulang ke rumah tanpa harus lebih dulu meratapi kesedihan di _rooftop_ sekolah, mungkin dia tidak akan terlambat pulang, apalagi dia juga sempat mengobrol dengan pria bernama 'Bolt' , tentu kian menambah waktunya yang terbuang di _rooftop_. Tapi..

Dia sudah tidak ingin memikirkan semua itu, di sesali juga percuma kan? Sekarang intinya dia harus segera tiba di rumah, itu yang penting. Dia terus saja berlari secepat yang Ia bisa.

Di jalan yang tampak sepi, Ia melihat ada sebuah belokan yang menurutnya bisa menjadi jalan pintas untuk pulang. Tanpa ragu Ia mengambil arah ke belokan itu sambil tetap berlari dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

Baru sampai satu langkah di belokan, Ia di kejutkan dengan adanya sorot lampu tajam nan terang yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, tapi karena tadi Ia berlari dengan cukup kencang, Ia pun terpleset karena jalan yang licin dan jatuh tepat di depan sorot lampu itu.

Tak sanggup melakukan apapun Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya tanpa tahu apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi...

 **Bersambung**..

Mohon reviewnya yak, Terima kasih (lagi) ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Halo saya kembali lagi, Terima kasih atas review ataupun kritik dan sarannya, semoga di part ini semua bisa lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya. Dan satu lagi, maaf kalau updatenya lama. Selamat membaca! ^^

Naruto © 'Masashi Kishimoto'

.

.

 **Sarada, Anak si Tukang Odong-Odong!**

Bagian 2

Baru saja berbelok, Ia sudah di sambut dengan hadirnya sorot lampu terang, tajam dan menyilaukan dari sebuah benda yang tidak Ia kenal. Karena terkejut di tambah dengan kondisi aspal yang agak licin, Sarada jatuh terduduk tepat di tengah jalan dimana benda besar dengan sorotan lampu yang terang juga akan segera melintas disana.

Sarada tak sempat menghindar karena jaraknya dengan benda itu sangatlah dekat. Gadis itu hanya mampu menutup matanya rapat-rapat, mungkin dia sudah pasrah menerima apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

.

.

*Tiiiiin *Ciiiit.

Suara klakson dan rem yang berbunyi bersamaan bisa memperjelas gambaran tentang benda di depan Sarada, benda yang menyorotkan lampu tajam tadi ternyata adalah sebuah motor.

Sang pengendara terpaksa harus menghentikan laju kendaraannya secara mendadak ketika melihat ada orang yang tiba-tiba terjatuh di depannya. Sekali lagi, kondisi jalan yang licin membuat motor itu sedikit oleng saat mengerem. Tapi untungnya sang pengendara masih bisa mengendalikan benda tunggangannya dengan sigap sehingga tidak terjatuh.

"Astaga! Yang tadi itu hampir saja!" Gumam orang itu pelan ketika motornya sudah benar-bernar berhenti.

Ia segera mematikan mesin motornya, melepas helm lalu menghampiri orang yang ada di depannya.

"Hey apa kau baik-baik saja?" Suara orang itu terdengar lembut, dan bagi Sarada, Ia merasa tidak asing, sepertinya sudah terlampau sering Sarada mendengar suaranya.

Perlahan Sarada coba untuk kembali membuka matanya, saat manik hitamnya sudah terbuka, Sarada bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang yang ada di depannya saat ini. Ia perhatikan dengan jeli dan ada satu nama yang hadir dalam benaknya..

"I.. I.. Ino.. Inojin?" Ucap Sarada dengan sedikit tergagap.

Untuk sesaat orang itu tampak bingung, namun setelah matanya ikut memperhatikan wajah cantik Sarada dengan jeli, Ia pun tersadar, ternyata sosok gadis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Sarada?" Sarada hanya membalas ucapan Inojin dengan senyum manisnya. "Ya ampun ternyata kau!" Lanjut cowok pirang itu sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sarada berdiri. Sempat terkejut, tapi akhirnya Sarada menyambut uluran tangan Inojin dengan sedikit tersipu.

"Te.. Terima kasih!"

"Ah tidak, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu, justru seharusnya aku minta maaf padamu karena aku hampir saja menabrak mu tadi!"

"Ti..tidak apa-apa, a..aku baik-baik saja! Lagi pula aku juga salah, harusnya tadi aku berhenti dulu sebelum berbelok."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum setelah obrolan singkat itu, dengan Sarada yang berubah menjadi merah merona setelah melihat senyuman inojin. Ia bahkan terpaksa harus menundukkan kepala dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, demi menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya agar tidak sampai terlihat oleh Inojin.

Jujur, Sekarang ini Sarada merasa gugup sekaligus senang, ya tentu saja, itu wajar. Lagi pula, Gadis mana yang tidak gugup ketika bertatap muka langsung dengan cowok setampan Inojin? Gadis mana yang tidak senang bisa mengobrol berdua dengan cowok sekeren Inojin?

Semua gadis pasti ingin bisa berduaan dengan Inojin karena Inojin adalah orang yang spesial. Dengan satu senyuman Ia bisa membuat para gadis terlena. Dengan satu lirikan Ia bisa membuat semua gadis terpanah dan jatuh hati padanya, tak jarang jika dia sedang berjalan di suatu tempat, banyak para gadis yang menyerukan nama pria itu dengan histeris. Dia memang laki-laki yang bisa membuat para gadis menggila.

Hebat bukan? Yap- tapi.. Tunggu dulu, Memangnya siapa Inojin? Kenapa sepertinya dia sangat di gandrungi oleh para wanita? Dan apa hubungan Inojin dengan Sarada?

.

.

Inojin adalah salah satu teman satu kelas Sarada, dia merupakan murid yang paling tampan di Konoha Senior High School. Kepribadiannya yang baik, ramah dan murah senyum membuat Ia di sukai banyak orang terutama para gadis. Terlepas dari semua itu ada satu hal menarik yang membuat Inojin 'lebih' di sukai lagi oleh para gadis, yaitu..

.

.

Inojin adalah seorang artis, anak dari pasangan Ino Yamanaka, mantan model seksi yang sangat terkenal dan juga Sai, seorang pelukis ternama dengan talenta dan imajinasi yang luar biasa, Ia sering di juluki sebagai salah satu 'Titisan Salvador Dali'.

Di usianya yang baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun Inojin sudah berada di puncak popularitasnya. Inojin sangat terkenal baik di Konoha maupun di luar Konoha, selain berakting Ia juga menekuni bidang tarik suara, total ada dua album yang sudah Ia keluarkan. Hampir semua lagu-lagunya menjadi hits yang cukup di gemari oleh para remaja seusianya.

Hubungan Inojin dan Sarada hanya sebatas teman satu kelas saja tidak lebih. Sarada merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa berada di satu kelas yang sama dengan seorang 'super star', dan yang membuat Ia merasa lebih beruntung lagi adalah,..

Sekarang, Sarada bisa mengobrol dan bertatap muka langsung dengan sang 'super star' itu. Hanya berdua saja, tanpa harus mengantri, tanpa harus berdesak-desakan, dan tanpa mendapat gangguan dari orang lain.

Bagi Sarada ini terasa seperti mimpi, entah sudah berapa kali Ia mengkhayal tentang 'Mengobrol berdua dengan Inojin di tempat yang sepi'.

Gadis biasa seperti dia mana mungkin bisa mengobrol berdua dengan Inojin? Kedengarannya memang sangat tidak mungkin, tapi.. ada satu hal yang wajib kita tahu,.

Segala sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa menjadi mungkin bila Tuhan menghendaki, buktinya sekarang, khayalan indah Sarada akhirnya bisa terwujud melalui sebuah proses yang bisa di bilang cukup dramatis.

.

.

Meski satu kelas, Sarada jarang sekali bisa mengobrol dengan Inojin, banyak gadis-gadis dengan status sosial jauh di atas Sarada yang setiap harinya silir berganti mendekati Inojin.

Satu-satunya kesempatan Sarada untuk bisa mengobrol dengan Inojin adalah saat ada tugas kelompok, ketika banyak anak yang 'ogah' untuk menjadikan Sarada sebagai teman satu kelompoknya, Inojin selalu menyarankan ketiga rekannya , Shikadai, Chouchou dan Mitsuki untuk mengajak Sarada masuk ke dalam kelompok mereka.

Karena menurut Inojin Sarada adalah gadis yang cerdas dan sangat pantas untuk di jadikan teman berdiskusi dalam mengerjakan tugas, ketiga rekannya pun juga setuju dengan pendapat Inojin.

.

.

"Em jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini Sarada?" Suara Inojin memecah keheningan sekaligus menyadarkan Sarada dari lamunannya.

Akibat terlalu senang mendapat waktu 'berduaan' dengan Inojin gadis berkacamata itu hampir saja melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Harusnya dia segera bergegas pulang karena hari sudah gelap bukan malah bersantai disini.

"A.. aku.. aku harus pulang sekarang! Maaf, permisi ya Inojin!"

Sarada mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan Inojin, walaupun sebenarnya dia masih ingin berbincang lebih lama lagi dengan cowok pirang berkuncir kuda itu, tapi apa mau di kata? Dia harus segera pulang karena orang tuanya pasti akan sangat khawatir jika dia pulang terlambat.

Inojin hanya diam menatap kepergian Sarada, Ia merasa sedikit _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukan Sarada. Bisa-bisanya seorang super star seperti dia di tinggalkan sendirian di tengah jalan begini?

Inojin tidak marah, hanya saja dia merasa miris, _'Mungkin Sarada harus di beri sedikit pelajaran!'_ Gumam Inojin dalam hati. Tiba-tiba terbesit niatan dari hati kecilnya untuk menggoda Sarada.

"Hey, kau tidak harus terburu-buru kan? Apa kau mau meninggalkan ku begitu saja disini? Tega sekali kau ini!" Ucap lelaki itu tanpa ragu sembari meraih tangan Sarada.

Gerakan tangan Inojin yang begitu cepat membuat Sarada terkejut, ada sensasi aneh yang dia rasakan ketika tangan Inojin menggenggam tangannya.

Ia berhenti dan berbalik menatap Inojin dengan raut wajahnya yang menggambarkan sebuah penyesalan.

"M.. maaf, A..aku ti.. tidak bermaksud begitu. Tapi aku memang harus buru-buru, Ayah dan Ibu ku pasti sedang menunggu ku sekarang. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir!"

Inojin merasa tersentak setelah mendengar alasan yang membuat Sarada terburu-buru , niatnya untuk menggoda Sarada langsung memudar seketika.

"Hm begitu ya? Maaf tadi aku hanya bercanda, tolong jangan tersinggung ya Sarada?" Sarada hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan anggukan pelan yang terasa cukup melegakan bagi Inojin

"Em bagaimana kalau aku mengantar mu pulang? Kau tidak keberatan kan? Ya anggap saja ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dariku!"

*Deg

Seketika mata Sarada membulat lebar, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat, wajahnya kian memerah bak tomat.

Apa yang baru saja di katakan Inojin berhasil membuat Sarada diam membatu. _'Diantar pulang oleh seorang super star, siapa yang sanggup menolak?'_

"A..apa k..kau serius?" tanya Sarada dengan terbata, seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Inojin.

Sebuah anggukan mantap serta senyum tulus di berikan Inojin sebagai jawaban atas keraguan Sarada. Ia lantas menarik tangan Sarada yang sudah di genggamnya sejak tadi untuk menuntun gadis itu berjalan menuju motor sportnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sarada.

Namun sayang, Sarada masih enggan untuk melangkah, Ia justru menarik tangannya dari genggaman Inojin, hal itu tentu mengundang kerungan heran di wajah Inojin.

"Kenapa Sarada?"

"A..aku tidak mau merepotkan mu!"

Inojin tertawa pelan, Ia kembali mendekati Sarada..

"Kau tenang saja, aku sedang tidak sibuk, aku cuma ingin jalan-jalan, hanya sekedar untuk menghindari para parazzi gila yang mengikuti ku sejak pulang sekolah tadi!"

"Hah paparazzi katamu?" Keterkejutan Sarada kian bertambah, dia baru tahu kalau ternyata keberadaan Inojin di jalan yang sepi ini semata-mata hanya untuk menghindar dari para paparazzi yang mengikutinya.

Sarada tampak celingukan kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan mereka, bisa gawat kalau para paparazzi itu diam-diam sudah ada disini dan memergoki Inojin yang tengah berduaan dengan Sarada.

Meski tidak ada hubungan yang spesial di antara mereka tapi tetap saja akan jadi berita yang sangat menghebohkan bagi warga konoha jika sampai selebritis muda seperti Inojin kepergok tengah berduaan di jalanan yang sepi bersama seorang gadis.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka belum sampai disini. Tapi sebaiknya kita cepat pergi sebelum mereka datang! Kau tentu tidak mau di hujani banyak pertanyaan aneh oleh mereka kan ?" Sarada mengangguk dengan cepat, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Ia segera berjalan mengikuti Inojin.

Awalnya Sarada sedikit canggung ketika sudah berada di atas motor, Ia mencoba untuk tetap menjaga jarak agar tidak berdempetan dengan Inojin.

"Pegangan yang erat ya Sarada?!" Sarada tampak bingung harus berpegangan pada apa, tangannya bergerak dengan ragu mencari pegangan yang ada di sekitar motor sport Inojin sebelum akhirnya..

Pria tampan itu dengan sigap meraih tangan Sarada dan melingkarkan tangn tersebut ke bagian perutnya. "Beginilah maksudku! Pegangan yang erat agar kau tidak jatuh!"

Sarada tersipu seketika, Ia bahkan tak mampu lagi mengatakan apapun, sebelumnya Sarada tidak pernah membayangkan bisa sampai sedekat ini dengan Inojin. Ia bisa menghirup aroma Inojin yang begitu wangi dan bisa merengkuh tubuh pria idolanya itu dengan bebas tanpa di batasi apapun. Ini semua, sudah melebihi apa yang pernah di bayangkan oleh Sarada.

.

.

"Maaf Paman, Bibi, hari ini Sarada tidak pulang bersama dengan ku, aku sudah menunggunya hampir satu jam di depan gerbang sekolah tapi Sarada tidak muncul, aku pikir dia sudah pulang duluan!"

Terdengar suara gadis bertubuh gembal dengan warna kulit agak gelap sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada seorang perempuan dan laki-laki paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hm begitu ya? Sarada belum pulang sampai sekarang. Apa kira-kira Chouchou tau kemana Sarada pergi?" Gadis bernama Chouchou itu tampak berfikir sejenak kemudian memberikan jawaban berupa gelengan kepala pada wanita yang tadi bertanya padanya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, Bibi akan coba cari ke tempat lain, Terima kasih!"

"Iya sama-sama Bibi Sakura, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut mencari bersama Bibi, tapi aku akan coba menghubungi teman-teman yang lain, mungkin mereka tau dimana Sarada!"

Sakura mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum simpul. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga besar Akimichi itu dengan langkah kakinya yang gontai.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Bagaimana ini? Kemana kita harus mencari Sarada?" Sakura tampak panik, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap istrinya itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Tenang Sakura, kita pulang dulu, mungkin Sarada sudah di rumah sekarang!"

"Tidak, aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau pulang sebelum kita menemukan Sarada!"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang, terus terang dia sudah kehabisan ide untuk menghadapi sikap sang istri yang menurutnya sedikit kekanak-kanakan ini. Ia sudah berkali-kali meminta Sakura untuk pulang dan menunggu Sarada di rumah, tapi Sakura tetap bersikeras ingin terus mencari Sarada sampai ketemu.

"Sakura, Sarada itu sudah tujuh belas tahun, dia sudah semakin dewasa sekarang, bukankah dia sudah terlalu besar untuk di khawatirkan berlebihan seperti ini?"

Langkah kaki Sakura langsung terhenti setelah mendengar kalimat itu, Ia lantas menatap tajam pada sang suami yang ada di sampingnya.

"Justru karena Sarada sudah semakin dewasa aku jadi sangat mengkhawatirkan dia Sasuke- _kun_! Apa kau tidak tau bagaimana berbahayanya pergaulan anak remaja jaman sekarang hah?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada suara yang cukup tinggi dan itu sedikit membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku.. tidak mau ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Sarada, dia putri kita satu-satunya, sudah menjadi kewajiban kita untuk selalu menjaganya dengan baik. Sarada itu masih terlalu rapuh dan mudah terpengaruh dengan kata-kata orang lain. Aku takut ada orang di luar sana yang sengaja memanfaatkan Sarada, kalau sampai ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sarada, aku..."

"...Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri! Kau mengerti maksudku kan Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke tak mampu menjawab, Ia hanya memandang sendu pada wanita di hadapannya dengan penuh rasa bersalah, dia bisa melihat wajah sedih wanita itu dan juga iris _emerald_ nya yang kini tampak kembali berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke segera mendekat, Ia sangat tahu apa yang di butuhkan Sakura untuk sekarang. Ia pun meraih tubuh kurus istrinya dan menghanyutkan wajah sang istri yang makin memucat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku berbicara begitu. Tolong jangan menangis ya? Sama seperti mu, sebenarnya aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkan Sarada!^ Ucap pria itu sembari mengelus pelan mahkota merah jambu milik sang istri.

"Kita kembali ke rumah dulu sebentar ya? Kalau Sarada belum pulang kita cari dia ke sekolahnya bahkan kalau perlu kita akan mengelilingi Konoha semalaman ini untuk mencari dia!"

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke, Ia bisa melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari mata Sasuke. Perlahan wanita itu mulai menangis, namun sebelum air matanya sempat membasahi pipi, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mengusapnya.

Sakura pun tampak tersenyum senang, memang hanya perlakuan lembut seperti inilah yang mampu melunakkan kerasnya hati Sakura. Mungkin kali ini dia akan menuruti apa yang di katakan sang suami.

.

.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit berjalan, motor Inojin berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang tampak sangat sederhana. Inojin diam terpaku melihat kondisi rumah tersebut, Ia coba membandingkan dengan kondisi rumahnya..

Rumah itu begitu kecil, halamannya pun juga kecil bahkan nyaris tidak bisa di sebut sebagai halaman karena saking kecilnya, alas lantainya belum memakai keramik, dan ada beberapa retakan yang menghiasi bagian depan rumah itu. Sangat jauh jika di bandingkan dengan rumah Inojin yang megah dan mewah bagaikan istana.

Dengan melihat bagian luarnya saja Inojin sudah bisa memastikan, bagian dalamnya pasti tidak jauh berbeda, seketika rasa iba langsung menyelimuti relung hati Inojin. Ia tak menyangka ternyata selama ini Sarada tinggal di tempat yang menurutnya lebih mirip gubuk dari pada rumah.

"K..kau mau masuk dulu?" Ajak Sarada ketika Ia akan menarik gagang pintu rumahnya. Inojin yang berada tepat di belakangnya tampak sedikit kaget karena sedari tadi Ia sibuk melamun.

"Am ah tidak terima kasih Sarada, lain kali saja ya?" Tolak Inojin dengan halus.

Sarada diam sesaat, Ia menatap bingung pada Inojin dengan satu pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Lain kali? Maksudnya?"

"Iya benar lain kali, persiapkan dirimu. Mungkin aku akan sering berkunjung kemari setelah ini!" Jawab Inojin sembari tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari reaksi Sarada, dari gimik mukanya gadis itu terlihat sangat terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Inojin.

"K..kau akan sering kemari?"

"Iya, tak apa kan?"

Sarada menggeleng pelan, bukan berarti melarang tapi hanya sekedar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Inojin.

"I .. Iya tentu silahkan saja, kau boleh berkunjung kapan pun kau mau!"

Inojin tersenyum senang, Sarada menanggapi permintaannya dengan senang hati, ini bisa jadi awal yang baik baginya untuk..-

"Em baik kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Sarada!" Sarada hanya memberi anggukan pelan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Inojin sudah kembali menghidupkan mesin motornya, pria itu lantas beranjak pergi dari rumah Sarada.

Melihat Inojin yang sudah meluncur jauh, Sarada berniat untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah, Ia ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan sang Ibu dan membagi semua hal indah yang di alaminya hari ini..,

Ya Sarada hanya akan menceritakan tentang semua hal yang membuat dia bahagia hari ini, dia tidak akan pernah menceritakan tentang hal sedih yang membuat Ia menangis di _rooftop_ sekolah sampai sore hari, karena sejujurnya Ia sudah lupa dengan apa yang tadi membuatnya menangis.

Dengan senyum merekah Sarada mulai menarik gagang pintu rumahnya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam ketika pintu tersebut sudah terbuka.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku pulang!" Ucap Sarada lantang dengan aura kebahagiaan yang nampak terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bermanik biru tengah asyik berbaring di atas ranjang sembari memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, sesekali Ia tersenyum dan terkikik pelan mengingat suatu kejadian yang dia alami hari ini.

 _'Dia termasuk gadis yang aneh, tapi justru karena itu aku jadi tertarik padanya..'_ Gumam lelaki itu dalam hati.

Ia kembali tersenyum, seseorang yang dia temui hari ini benar-benar membuatnya jadi seperti orang gila. Bagaimana tidak? Bayangan orang itu terus hadir menyapa dalam pikirannya, Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang orang itu, seorang gadis remaja yang seusia dengannya dan yang dia tahu hanya satu, gadis itu bernama Sarada.

"Dasar gadis judes yang menjengkelkan! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan senyuman mu yang manis itu? Kau membuat ku jadi tidak nafsu makan ramen instan spesial, aku tidak mau tau kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Ujarnya sembari memandangi guling yang Ia anggap sebagai sosok gadis idamannya.

Ia bahkan memeluk dengan erat serta mengecup guling tersebut. Sungguh pria yang sangat konyol, Ia terus saja melakukan ketidak jelasan itu sebelum akhirnya ada sebuah suara yang menyadarkannya dari semua kekonyolan yang dia lakukan.

*Tok tok tok

Ia segera menaruh guling yang tadi dia peluk kemudian merubah posisi dari yang sebelumnya tertidur menjadi duduk.

"Masuk!"

Nampak sosok wanita muncul dari balik pintu, seseorang yang sudah sangat dia kenal, orang yang telah memberinya kesempatan untuk menjalani hidup di dunia ini.

"Ibu? Ibu sudah pulang?" Wanita bersurai _indigo_ itu hanya mengangguk pelan, Ia berjalan menuju ranjang sang putra dengan sebuah senyum yang mengiringi setiap langkah kakinya.

"Bagaimana hari pertama mu di sekolah baru?" Tanya Sang Ibu ketika beliau sudah ada di dekat ranjang putranya. Beliau mengambil posisi duduk di tepi ranjang tepat di samping sang putra.

"Cukup menyenangkan! Bagaimana dengan Ibu?"

Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Hari ini cukup melelahkan, banyak sekali dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus Ibu tanda tangani. Tapi untunglah semua bisa selesai tepat waktu, jadi Ibu bisa pulang dan makan malam di rumah bersama mu!"

Lelaki itu diam sesaat, Ia memperhatikan wajah Sang Ibu yang tampak letih namun beliau tetap bisa menyunggingkan senyum di tengah keletihannya.

"Ibu jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kalau Ibu lelah sebaiknya Ibu istirahat saja, kita masih bisa sarapan bersama besok."

"Kau bercanda? Ibu tidak mungkin bisa tidur dengan keadaan perut kosong seperti ini!"

"Hey, langsung tidur setelah makan bisa meningkatkan resiko obesitas dan diabetes! Ibu pasti tau itukan?"

"Kalau begitu kita bisa mengobrol dulu setelah makan malam, bagaimana? Pasti ada banyak hal yang ingin kau ceritakan pada Ibu tentang pengalaman mu hari ini kan?"

Ia kembali terdiam, wajahnya menatap cemas pada Sang Ibu. "Apa .. Ibu serius? Apa Ibu yakin Ibu tidak kelelahan?"

"Yah tentu, Ibu baik-baik saja kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

Ungkapan itu hanya mengurangi sedikit kekhawatiran yang dia rasakan. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tidak bisa berbohong bahwa..

Dia pasti akan sangat senang jika bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sang Ibu. Karena hanya di saat seperti inilah Sang Ibu bisa meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk dia setelah seharian penuh beliau sibuk dengan berbagai macam urusan perusahaan yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan.

.

.

Ibu dan Anak itu saling melempar senyum selama beberapa saat, setelahnya mereka lebih memilih untuk saling diam.

Sang Ibu memperhatikan kondisi kamar putranya yang cukup rapi dan nyaman. Ia tersenyum bangga, menurut beliau ini adalah sebuah kemajuan, sebelumnya sang putra termasuk tipe anak yang tidak memperdulikan kebersihan dan kerapian kamar, tapi sekarang pemuda itu sudah berubah.

Tidak ada barang yang berserakan, semua di kembalikan pada tempatnya setelah di pakai, baik baju maupun buku keduanya tertata rapi di lemari dan meja belajar.

Wanita itu terus memperhatikan, saat kembali menatap meja belajar ada sesuatu yang tertangkap dalam pengelihatan manik _lavender_ nya. Sebuah bingkai foto, dengan gerakan tangan yang cepat beliau mengambil bingkai foto itu dan mulai mengamatinya.

"Kau, memperbaikinya?"

"Ya begitulah, aku pikir itu cara terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan. Ibu bilang aku tidak boleh mengganti bingkainya, jadi aku perbaiki saja."

"Terlihat lebih bagus, Terima kasih!" Ucap wanita itu dengan kembali tersenyum.

Ia memperhatikan foto tersebut dengan intens, terdapat gambar empat orang disana, dimana dua diantaranya adalah foto dirinya dan juga sang putra, sedangkan dua yang lain adalah foto orang-orang yang teramat dia cintai.

Ia masih memperhatikan, di usapnya foto yang di balut kaca bening itu dengan pelan dan di detik berikutnya bulir-bulir air mata nampak keluar dari kedua sudut mata wanita tersebut.

Ia menangis karena tak kuat menahan sedih yang menyelimuti hati ketika Ia mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya bersama mereka yang ada di dalam foto itu.

"Kau sudah berubah, Ibu sangat senang. Seandainya, Ayah dan Adik mu masih ada..-"

Sang anak merasa tersentak mendengar kalimat itu, gambaran kejadian masa lalu yang tak ingin dia ingat kembali muncul dalam pikirannya, semua di putar ulang dengan cepat hingga dalam beberapa detik saja rekaman kejadian itu telah mencapai akhir dan pemuda itupun kembali tersadar.

Ia mengacak surai pirangnya dengan kasar dan kemudian segera beranjak dari tepi ranjang, Ia lantas menghampiri sang Ibu untuk menenangkan beliau yang tengah terisak.

"Ibu, jangan menangis, Ayah dan Hima pasti akan sangat sedih jika melihat Ibu menangis!" Ucapnya pelan, sembari memegang kedua pundak Sang Ibu.

Sentuhan lembut dari putranya berhasil menyadarkan wanita itu dari kesedihan tak berujung yang nyaris setiap hari dia alami ketika melihat foto kenangan keluarga kecilnya.

Ia buru-buru menghapus sisa air mata yang ada, Ia berbalik dan menatap wajah tampan sang putra dengan sebisa mungkin menunjukkan senyum agar putranya tahu, bahwa Ibunya masih baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih Bolt, Ibu sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan masih mengizinkan mu ada disini untuk menemani Ibu!" Bolt hanya memberikan senyum dan anggukan pelan.

"Apa kau keberatan jika Ibu meminta sesuatu dari mu?"

"Tentu tidak, apapun itu aku siap melakukannya kalau Ibu yang meminta!" Ujar Bolt dengan penuh keyakinan. Sang Ibu tersenyum senang, beliau kini semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Bolt.

"Mau kah kau memeluk Ibu mu ini?"

Bolt menautkan kedua alisnya, Ia sedikit terheran dengan permintaan Sang Ibu. Meski begitu Bolt tetap mengabulkannya, tanpa banyak bicara Bolt mulai merentangkan tangan, meraih tubuh Sang Ibu dan mendekapnya dengan erat .

Dekapannya terasa begitu menenangkan, wanita itu bisa merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang dari sang putra berkat pelukan ini. Kesedihan yang tadi sempat hadir menyelimuti hatinya kini seolah menghilang dan berganti dengan rasa kebahagiaan.

Ia sungguh menikmati semua ini, berada dalam dekapan putranya benar-benar membuat dia nyaman, Ia bahkan sampai terhanyut tak ingin lepas dari kenyamanan ini. Hingga pada akhirnya..

*Tok Tok Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, moment kebersamaan yang cukup mengharukan antara Ibu dan Anak inipun harus sedikit terganggu dengan hadirnya seseorang.

Terlihat seseorang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu yang sejak tadi memang sudah terbuka. Ia tampak sangat terkejut melihat apa yang di lakukan Nyonya besar dan juga Tuan mudanya.

"M.. m..maaf permisi Nyonya Hinata, makan malam sudah siap!"

Hinata hanya membalas ucapan dari salah satu asisten rumah tangganya dengan anggukan pelan. Ia mengakhiri pelukannya bersama Bolt dengan sebuah senyum dan satu kedipan mata yang tentu mengundang rasa penasaran dalam diri Bolt.

"Ibu ada apa? Kenap-?"

"Ssstt!"

Sebelum putranya sempat melanjutkan pertanyaan, wanita itu sudah lebih dulu mencegah dengan cara mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir sang putra.

Setelahnya Hinata segera menunjukkan bingkai foto yang sejak tadi berada dalam dekapannya lalu memberikan bingkai foto itu kepada Bolt.

"Jaga baik-baik, jangan sampai kau menjatuhkannya lagi!"

Bolt nampak terkejut, Ia baru sadar kalau ternyata sejak tadi Ia tidak hanya berpelukan berdua dengan Sang Ibu melainkan bersama Ayah dan juga Adiknya.

Hinata tersenyum puas melihat keterkejutan yang terpancar dari raut wajah putranya, Ia kemudian berjalan keluar kamar sang putra dengan sebelumnya mengajak Bolt untuk ikut keluar dan makan malam bersama.

Bolt memperhatikan foto itu sejenak, ada rona kebahagiaan yang terlukis di wajahnya. " _Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga Ibu demi kalian!"._

Pemuda itu kembali meletakkan bingkai foto keluarganya di atas meja belajar lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Sang Ibu.

.

.

"Ibu, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menatap sang putra. "Apapun untuk mu nak!"

Bolt tampak gembira, Ia berlari kecil untuk mendekat pada Ibunya. Dengan keyakinan yang besar dan tekad yang kuat pemuda itu bersiap mengutarakan keinginannya pada Sang Ibu.

"Aku ingin Ibu datang ke sekolah ku besok!"

Hinata menatap Bolt dengan pandangan penuh selidik, wanita itu tampak curiga setelah mendengar apa yang di inginkan putranya. "Datang ke sekolah? Untuk apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau-"

"Tidak ini tidak seperti yang Ibu pikirkan, Aku hanya ingin Ibu datang untuk menyampaikan hal yang sangat penting pada kepala sekolah!"

"Hal yang sangat penting? Apa itu?" Tanya Hinata, kali ini dia tampak bingung. Bolt tersenyum penuh maksud setelah itu Ia mulai menjelaskan..

Dan sekarang, kebingungan Hinata semakin bertambah, kerungan heran tergambar jelas di wajah wanita tersebut saat putranya menjelaskan secara detail tentang hal penting yang dia maksud.

.

.

*Ceklek

Sarada segera bangkit dari duduknya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Gadis itu bergerak cepat menuju arah pintu dengan senyum yang masih senantiasa menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ibu, Ayah!" *Grep

Sarada menyambut kedatangan dua sosok manusia terkasihnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat, sementara dua orang tersebut nampak begitu terkejut melihat Sarada yang ternyata sudah berada di rumah.

"Kalian dari mana?" Tanya Sarada polos sembari menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

Bukannya menjawab Sang Ibu justru malah kembali merengkuh tubuhnya dengan sangat erat seperti mereka tidak pernah bertemu selama bertahun-tahun, padahal mereka hanya terpisah selama kurang lebih dua belas jam saja.

"Sarada, Oh ya ampun kau dari mana saja nak? Ibu dan Ayah mencari mu sejak tadi!"

Sarada terdiam, Ia hanya mampu membalas pelukan Ibunya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia tahu kalau Ibunya pasti sangat khawatir karena kepulangannya yang terlambat ini.

"Ada apa nak? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Jangan takut, katakan semuanya pada Ibu!" Sarada menggeleng dengan cepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa kau terluka? Apa ada orang yang menyakiti mu?" Lanjut wanita itu sambil memeriksa hampir setiap bagian tubuh Sarada, menandakan betapa khawatirnya dia terhadap sang anak.

"Ibu aku tidak apa-apa, aku tidak terluka dan tidak ada yang menyakiti ku!" Ucap Sarada pelan sembari menenangkan Sang Ibu yang masih tampak cemas.

"Maaf Ibu, hari ini aku pulang terlambat, tadi aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengerjakan tugas, sekali lagi maafkan aku karena telah membuat Ibu khawatir!"

Sakura tersenyum senang, Ia memandang wajah putrinya dengan lekat, mengelus kedua pipinya pelan lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan penuh kasih sayang di kening Sarada. Sakura merasa sangat lega setelah mengetahui putrinya pulang dalam keadaan yang masih baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, apa kau lapar nak?" Sarada pun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Ibu akan memasak makanan yang enak untukmu!" Kembali Sarada hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Sakura bergegas menuju dapur, namun ketika mendengar suara dari Sarada wanita itu kembali harus menghentikan langkah kakinya lagi.

"Ibu, apa setelah makan malam nanti kita bisa mengobrol sebentar?"

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Ia terlihat bingung memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan sederhana dari putrinya. Sementara Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam nampak melempar pandangan ke arah Sakura dan Sarada secara bergantian. Ia mengerti, istrinya pasti sangat lelah hari ini , belum lagi masih ada banyak baju milik pelanggan yang belum selesai dia cuci, tapi wanita itu tak tega untuk menolak ajakan mengobrol dari Sarada.

"Tidak Sarada, hari ini Ibumu-.."

"Tentu saja bisa!" Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya Sakura sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapan pria itu.

"Yes, Terima kasih Bu!" Ucap Sarada dengan nada bicara yang sarat akan keceriaan. Sakura pun ikut merasa senang melihat putrinya yang nampak begitu bahagia. _'Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya gembira seperti ini!'_ Gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Setelahnya Sarada berlalu pergi menuju kamar dan Ia sama sekali tak menyadari adanya kekhawatiran yang di tunjukkan Sang Ayah terhadap Ibunya.

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam dan bincang-bincang dengan Sang Ibu selesai, Sarada kembali lagi ke kamar dengan masih menunjukkan wajah gembiranya.

Gadis itu memang gemar sekali menghabiskan banyak waktu di dalam kamar. Menurut Sarada kamar adalah tempat ternyaman kedua yang ada di rumah.

Kamar Sarada tidaklah besar dan luas seperti kamar para remaja pada umumnya, barang-barang yang ada di kamarnya pun juga tergolong barang yang sederhana, tidak ada komputer, televisi, AC, ataupun barang-barang elektronik mewah lainnya.

Yang ada hanya satu lemari berukuran kecil, satu meja belajar, satu tempat tidur dan satu buah kipas angin kecil yang sudah usang, ya hanya itu.

Meski hanya itu namun Sarada tak pernah mengeluh, Ia justru sangat bersyukur dengan apa yang dia punya. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa masih banyak anak di luar sana yang mungkin nasibnya jauh lebih tidak beruntung di banding dirinya.

.

.

Sarada membaca kembali beberapa buku catatan miliknya untuk mengingat berbagai macam materi yang tadi di ajarkan oleh para guru di sekolahnya.

Sarada memang tergolong anak yang rajin dan tekun dalam belajar, setiap malam dia selalu belajar meski tidak ada tugas dari Guru. Berkat kerajinan dan ketekunannya ini Sarada selalu mendapat predikat ranking satu di kelasnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Prestasi yang tentu sangat membanggakan bagi kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

Hampir semua buku yang ada di tas sudah selesai Sarada baca, hanya menyisakan satu buku saja. Ia meraih kembali tasnya dan merogoh isi dalam tas tersebut.

Sarada mengerung heran ketika Ia menarik keluar benda yang ada dalam tasnya, bukan sebuah buku yang dia dapat melainkan sebuah benda elektronik.

"Inikan..-"

Sarada baru ingat, ada satu kejadian penting yang hampir terlewat. Tadi sore Ia bertemu dengan seseorang bernama 'Bolt' , Orang itu tanpa permisi mengambil satu potong kue miliknya kemudian membayar kue tersebut dengan sebuah ponsel.

Sarada sudah coba menolak tapi orang itu tetap memaksa Sarada untuk menerima pemberian darinya. Alhasil mau tak mau Sarada memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam tasnya, dan dia hampir saja lupa dengan keberadaan ponsel itu.

Sarada memainkan ponsel yang ada di tangannya dengan asal, tak ada sesuatu dalam ponsel itu yang menarik perhatiannya, Sarada memutuskan untuk menyimpannya kembali, dan saat Ia hendak memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam tasnya.. tiba-tiba..

"Jadi apa karena itu kau pulang terlambat?"

Sebuah suara datar mengagetkan Sarada hingga membuat gadis itu terperanjat.

"A..ayah?" Sarada nampak sangat terkejut melihat Sang Ayah yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau mungkin bisa membohongi Ibumu, tapi kau tidak mungkin bisa membohongi Ayah Sarada! Katakan, dari mana kau dapat benda itu? Dan apa karena benda itu kau pulang terlambat?"

Sarada menunduk seketika, Ia terlihat amat takut sampai tak berani menatap wajah Sang Ayah.

Harus di akui kalau dia memang salah karena telah berbohong, akan tetapi kebohongan yang dia lakukan sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan ponsel yang dia bawa.

"Te .. teman ku yang meminjamkannya, m..maaf Ayah, aku memang berbohong, aku pulang terlambat karena tadi aku bertemu dengan teman ku." Ucap Sarada penuh sesal. Ia masih belum berani menatap wajah Sang Ayah secara langsung.

"Di saat Ibumu sangat mengkhawatirkan mu, sibuk mencari mu kesana-kemari dari sore hingga malam, Ibumu bahkan rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi mencari mu, tidak taunya kau malah asyik bersenang-senang dengan temanmu di luar sana!"

Ucap Sasuke dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Ibumu sangat mencemaskan mu, dia sampai tidak memperdulikan kondisi tubuhnya, dia melupakan semua hal yang penting kecuali kau, hanya kau yang paling penting baginya! Apa kau mengerti Sarada?"

Sarada tak mampu menjawab, Ia masih tertunduk.

"Kau tau kan, Ibumu tidak boleh terlalu lelah, tidak boleh terlalu khawatir dan cemas supaya pikirannya tidak tertekan, kau tau kan kalau Ibumu mengidap penyakit?"

*Deg

Sungguh, Sarada ingin sekali menangis setelah mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Ayahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kepulangannya yang terlambat ternyata bisa menimbulkan dampak yang sangat buruk bagi Sang Ibu.

"Ibumu pasti akan sangat kecewa jika sampai dia tau kalau kau berbohong padanya-"

"A.. ayah.. hiks.. Tolong jangan beri tau Ibu soal ini, aku sayang padanya aku tidak mau Ibu sakit hanya karena kebodohan yang sudah ku lakukan, aku mohon maafkan aku!"

Sarada memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Sang Ayah meski dengan berlinang air mata. Sementara Sasuke, Ia nampak terkejut melihat penampakan wajah putrinya yang sudah basah, Ia baru mengerti kalau sejak tadi Sarada menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan tetesan air mata darinya.

"Kalau kau memang menyayangi Ibumu harusnya kau tidak membuat dia khawatir!"

"I .. iya aku tau, hiks.. Maaf Ayah, aku memang salah, aku menyesal, tolong maafkan aku!"

Sasuke mulai merasa iba melihat putrinya yang semakin terisak, di tambah lagi gadis itu sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf seakan dia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang begitu fatal hingga dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Apa mungkin semua yang di lakukan Sasuke terlalu berlebihan?

Tidak juga, Sasuke memang di kenal sangat tegas dalam mendidik anaknya. Lagi pula yang dia lakukan tadi hanya menasehati Sarada, Ia bahkan tidak sedikitpun membentak Sarada, namun pria itu sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sarada akan menangis sampai seperti ini.

Sasuke merasa putrinya terlalu cengeng untuk ukuran anak yang sudah remaja.

"Hm baik, Ayah tidak akan menceritakan ini pada Ibumu, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak berbohong dan tidak pulang terlambat lagi! Mengerti?"

"I.. iya Ayah.. hiks.. aku mengerti,.. hiks... aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan ku lagi!" Jawab Sarada sambil sesenggukan.

Sasuke segera menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan Sarada sebelum tangisan Sarada makin menjadi, Ia khawatir jika suara Sarada nantinya akan terdengar oleh Sakura dan menarik perhatian wanita itu, malah bisa timbul masalah baru jika sampai hal itu terjadi.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari kamar Sarada, Sebelum pria itu benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Sarada, Ia berhenti sejenak dan kembali menatap Sarada.

"Kembalikan benda yang kau bawa itu kepada pemiliknya. Benda itu hanya akan mengganggu kegiatan belajar mu!"

Sarada terdiam, Ia sudah mengerti tentang benda yang di maksud Ayahnya, Ia pun hanya mengangguk patuh.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan, sebenarnya Ia sangat tidak tega melihat putrinya menangis, tapi dia juga tidak ingin membiarkan kebohongan yang di lakukan putrinya akan terulang lagi di kemudian hari.

Sebisa mungkin Sasuke menahan semua perasaan sedih di dalam hatinya.

Menurut Sasuke ini adalah cara terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mendidik Sarada yang sudah semakin dewasa, sedikit keras tidak apa-apa, toh semua yang dia lakukan demi kebaikan Sarada agar putrinya itu bisa jadi orang yang baik dan sukses suatu hari nanti.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati, dia takut mengganggu Sang Istri yang 'menurutnya' sedang beristirahat.

Namun sayang, ketika pintu sudah terbuka Sasuke amat kaget melihat istrinya yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan setrika dan beberapa pakaian, padahal ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam.

Ia bisa melihat tubuh istrinya yang basah akibat kringat, Ia juga bisa mendengar deru nafas Sang Istri yang begitu menggebu. Jelas, wanita itu pasti sangat lelah tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan mencabut kabel setrika milik istrinya, Ia tidak peduli kalaupun nanti akan mendapat protes dari Sang Istri.

"Sasuke- _kun_ apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura sembari menatap bingung pada Sasuke, Ia coba meraih kembali kabel setrikanya namun dengan cepat Sasuke menjauhkan benda itu darinya.

"Istirahat Sakura, kau bisa melanjutkannya besok!"

"Tidak bisa! Baju ini akan di ambil pemiliknya besok pagi, kalau aku melanjutkannya besok, aku tidak akan sempat menyiapkan bekal untuk Sarada!"

"Tak apa.."

*Deg

Sontak manik Sakura membulat lebar mendengar ucapan suaminya. Sebelum Ia sempat menanyakan maksud ucapan itu Sang Suami sudah lebih dulu menyambung kalimatnya.

"Besok kita beri Sarada tambahan uang jajan supaya dia bisa makan siang di sekolah." Lanjut Sasuke sembari memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Sakura.

Sakura sempat termenung sesaat ketika melihat lembaran uang di tangannya yang berjumlah cukup banyak. Pikirannya sibuk bertanya-tanya sendiri, _'Dari mana Sasuke mendapat uang sebanyak ini?'_

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ini-?"

"Hasil yang aku dapat dari menjajakan odong-odong hari ini, aku tadi dapat banyak penumpang."

Sakura nampak tersenyum lega dan senang, Ia semakin mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke lalu mengecup singkat pipi suami tampannya itu dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Terima Kasih Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sudah bekerja sangat keras hari ini!"

Sakura kemudian menyimpan beberapa lembar uang yang di berikan Sasuke ke dalam sebuah laci dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Sakura merasa sangat tenang sekarang, apa yang di dapatkan Sang Suami hari ini sudah cukup untuk mencukupi kebutuhan mereka selama dua atau tiga hari ke depan, Sakura sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

.

.

Meski sudah hampir satu jam berbaring di atas ranjang, Sakura belum juga terlelap. Ada sesuatu yang sejak tadi terus melintas dalam pikirannya hingga membuat dia sulit untuk tidur.

Sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu, Ia tidak mungkin bisa beristirahat sebelum membicarakan ini dengan Sang Suami dan seperti biasa, ini semua tentang putri kesayangannya, Sarada.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat Sarada mengucek matanya dan mengelap lensa kacamatanya!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku masih ingat, kata dokter mata minus kemungkinan bisa bertambah parah setiap tahunnya, ukuran lensa kacamatanya pun bisa terus bertambah!"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi aku pikir, ini sudah waktunya kita memeriksakan mata Sarada lagi, aku juga ingin membelikan dia kacamata baru, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ya tentu aku setuju, tapi alangkah baiknya kita membicarakan ini besok, sekarang yang penting kita istirahat dulu!".

Sakura mengangguk patuh sembari tersenyum, Ia merasa semakin tenang setelah membicarakan sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengganjal di pikirannya kepada Sasuke, sudah tidak ada lagi kegundahan yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya, setelah ini mungkin dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan bermimpi indah, ya semoga saja.

.

.

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya, Sarada berangkat lebih pagi ke sekolah, tanpa sarapan dan tanpa membawa bekal makan siang.

Untuk mengganti semua itu Sang Ibu memberi dia tambahan uang jajan. Awalnya Sarada sempat menolak, Ia berfikir akan lebih baik jika Sang Ibu menggunakan uang itu untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari dari pada menambah uang jajannya. Sontak Sang Ibu nampak cemas dan khawatir, beliau bahkan terlihat panik karena takut putrinya pasti akan sakit jika tidak makan.

Setelah gadis itu melihat respon Sang Ibu dan mengingat kembali ucapan dari Sang Ayah untuk tidak membuat Ibunya khawatir, Sarada pun akhirnya menerima uang dari Ibunya, dan Ia juga mengatakan pada Sang Ibu untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

.

.

Walaupun sudah datang sejak pagi tapi Sarada masih berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, dia belum ingin masuk ke dalam. Bukan tanpa alasan, Ia berdiri di depan gerbang karena tengah menunggu seseorang.

Bukan Inojin teman satu kelasnya, bukan juga Chouchou yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya, Sarada hanya sedang menunggu seseorang yang baru dia kenal kemarin.

Karena Sarada tak tahu dia berada di kelas apa, dan karena si 'dia' itu juga adalah murid baru, pasti tidak banyak anak yang mengenalnya, maka Sarada memutuskan untuk menunggu orang tersebut di depan gerbang.

Sarada memperhatikan setiap anak yang akan memasuki gerbang, semua murid di wajibkan turun dari kendaraannya sebelum memasuki wilayah sekolah, tentunya ini sangat memudahkan Sarada untuk menemukan orang itu.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, ada banyak murid yang sudah memasuki sekolah, akan tetapi Sarada belum menemukan sosok yang sedang dia cari.

*Breem

Tak lama kemudian ada sebuah motor sport berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depan Sarada, Ia cukup kaget karena tidak menyadari kedatangan motor itu, sedari tadi dirinya lebih sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang akan masuk ke sekolah.

"Hay selamat pagi!" Ucap orang itu dengan ramah sambil melepas helm agar dia bisa memperlihatkan wajah tampannya di hadapan Sarada.

"Aku tau, kau pasti sedang menunggu ku kan Sarada? Ada apa? Apa kau merindukanku? hehe.." Lanjut orang itu sembari memamerkan cengiran tanpa dosa, sedangkan Sarada hanya tersenyum kecut seraya bergumam dalam hati. _'Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan ternyata!..."_

"Kau ini percaya diri sekali ya? Memang benar aku sedang menunggu mu.." Orang itu semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Sarada.

"Tapi.. Asal kau tau, aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu! Sebaiknya bersikaplah yang sopan, atau aku akan merontokkan deretan gigimu yang putih itu.. Bolt ?!"

Bolt yang tadinya tersenyum gembira kini jadi pundung seketika, Ia bergedik ngeri setelah mendapat ancaman yang terbilang sadis dari Sarada.

"Astaga! Kau kejam sekali Sarada, aku kan cuma bercanda!" Sarada nampak mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Terus terang, sebenarnya sekarang Sarada sedang bingung sekaligus merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa setiap Ia berada di depan Bolt Ia bisa berubah menjadi sosok gadis yang lebih berani dan terkesan kuat ? Dan jangan lupakan rona merah di kedua pipinya yang selalu ingin muncul tiap kali Ia menatap wajah Bolt, Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

"Baik, jadi ada apa Sarada?"

Suara Bolt berhasil menyadarkan Sarada dari pikiran-pikiran anehnya, Ia lantas membuka tas, mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam sana lalu menyerahkan benda itu kepada Bolt.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini!"

Bolt nampak terkejut melihat ponsel yang kemarin dia berikan kepada Sarada kini coba untuk di kembalikan lagi oleh gadis itu.

"Woho, tunggu dulu! Ada apa Sarada? Kenapa kau mengembalikannya?"

"Benda ini tidak berguna bagi ku, aku tidak membutuhkannya, maaf tolong kau ambil kembali!"

*Jleb

Pemuda itu tertunduk lesu, entah mengapa hati Bolt terasa sakit setelah mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir manis Sarada, sedetik kemudian Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Sarada dengan serius.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya kembali sebelum kau jelaskan alasannya!"

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Aku tidak membutuhkannya, benda ini hanya akan mengganggu cara belajar ku, dan kalau cara belajar ku terganggu pasti akan berimbas pada nilai ku nantinya!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, itu cuma ponsel Sarada, kau tidak akan jadi tolol mendadak hanya karena itu!"

Kalimat Bolt terdengar biasa, namun bagi Sarada kalimat itu ibarat sebuah pisau tajam yang dengan sengaja menyayat hatinya. Kalau tadi Sarada harus berpaling agar Bolt tidak melihat rona merah di kedua pipinya, sekarang Sarada sudah tidak peduli lagi akan hal itu.

"Terserah apa katamu aku tidak peduli, intinya benda ini milik mu aku ingin mengembalikannya padamu, kau mau terima atau tidak terserah kau itu bukanlah urusan ku!"

Sarada akhirnya mengembalikan ponsel itu dengan cara paksa kepada Bolt, sama persis seperti apa yang kemarin di lakukan Bolt saat dia memberikan benda itu kepada Sarada. Ia pun meninggalkan Bolt begitu saja di depan gerbang sekolah.

Ini adalah pukulan telak bagi pemuda pirang itu, baru pertama kalinya dia di perlakukan sekejam ini oleh seorang gadis, terlebih lagi gadis itu baru saja dia kenal kemarin.

.

.

"Hey, lalu bagaimana dengan hutang satu potong kue yang kemarin?"

Sarada segera berhenti ketika mendengar suara Bolt, Ia kembali berbalik dan menatap si pemuda menyebalkan itu dengan wajah juteknya.

"Kalau kau ingin membayar, bayar saja dengan uang kecil!"

Jawab Sarada dengan jelas, namun terkesan cuek. Gadis itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya dan pergi meninggalkan Bolt tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, benar-benar pagi yang buruk bagi Bolt.

Sementara Bolt , Ia justru malah tersenyum senang, padahal dia baru saja mendapat 'sambutan' dan juga 'salam pagi' yang kurang menyenangkan dari Sarada.

"Baiklah Bolt, sepertinya ini akan lebih sulit dari pada yang kau kira!" Gumam pemuda itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sarada berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sendirian, saat tiba di depan mading Ia sengaja berhenti sejenak untuk melihat-lihat beberapa karya murid KSHS yang terpajang disana. Mulai dari cerpen, gambar, puisi dan juga berbagai macam karya seni lainnya.

Sarada memang suka dengan mading, selain bisa melihat karya dari para murid KSHS, disana Sarada juga bisa menemukan banyak informasi. Contohnya seperti sekarang, ada sebuah brosur yang tertempel di mading dan cukup menarik perhatiannya.

"Universitas Suna..-"

Baru saja Sarada hendak membaca brosur itu , akan tetapi Ia membatalkan niatnya.

Sarada merasakan hawa kehadiran beberapa orang yang bisa berpotensi merusak paginya yang indah ini. Sarada menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, ini seperti jadi rutinitas bagi Sarada, menghembuskan nafas panjang fungsinya adalah untuk menguatkan diri agar dia sanggup menahan apa yang sebentar lagi akan menimpanya.

Tanpa melihat, Sarada bisa tahu ada tiga orang gadis yang kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Sarada pun sudah bisa menebak apa yang sebentar lagi akan mereka lakukan terhadap dirinya.

"Selamat pagi cupu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?".

Sarada sudah hafal betul kalimat yang kurang bersahabat itu terlontar dari bibir siapa...

"Oh Tarui kau seperti tidak tau saja, si cupu ini pasti sedang mencari informasi tentang beasiswa!" Salah satu rekan dari gadis bernama Tarui itu ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan yang menyudutkan Sarada.

"Ya kau benar Megumi, gadis miskin seperti dia mana mungkin bisa melanjutkan pendidikan tanpa beasiswa!" Sekarang giliran gadis ketiga yang ikut berceloteh ria.

"Natsumi, Megumi, sudah hentikan! Apa kalian mau melihat si cupu ini menangis di pagi hari ? Kalau dia menangis sekarang kita tidak akan punya hiburan di jam makan siang nanti!"

Tarui kembali bersuara dengan kali ini menyebut nama rekan ketiganya, Natsumi.

Sarada tidak membalas ucapan mereka sedikitpun, Ia hanya terlihat menunduk sembari memeluk erat beberapa buku yang ada dalam dekapannya.

.

.

Tarui, Megumi dan Natsumi, kehadiran mereka bak bencana di kehidupan sekolah Sarada, mereka termasuk orang-orang yang setiap harinya selalu mengganggu Sarada. Mulai dari mengejek, menghina, menjahili dan bahkan mereka juga tidak segan melakukan kontak fisik terhadap Sarada.

Sarada ibarat mangsa empuk yang mudah untuk di tikam karena dia begitu lemah, Sarada adalah sasaran utama dalam kegiatan _bullying_ mereka.

Meski sering di perlakukan kasar, namun Sarada tidak pernah sekalipun membalas perbuatan mereka, Sarada hanya diam dan menuruti perkataan mereka.

Sarada sadar betul, siapalah dirinya ini ? Dia cuma anak tukang odong-odong, apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh anak tukang odong-odong untuk menghadapi anak para pejabat ? Jawabannya adalah.. Tidak ada!

Sarada sangat paham dengan konsep hidup yang di terapkan dalam dunia modern saat ini, "Yang kaya, Yang berkuasa!"

.

.

"Minggir cupu, aku mau lewat!"

Sarada segera mundur satu langkah untuk memberi jalan pada Tarui.

"Cupu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menghalangi jalanku! Cepat minggir!" Setelah mundur satu langkah Sarada baru sadar kalau kini Ia justru menghalangi jalan dari Megumi, Ia pun menambah satu langkah lagi kebelakang.

*Brugk

"Aw.. hey kau sudah punya empat mata, tapi apa kau tidak bisa melihat ku disini hah?" Maki Natsumi dengan kasarnya. Keputusan Sarada untuk menambah satu langkah kebelakang rupanya belum mampu membebaskan dia dari masalah, kini Ia malah menabrak Natsumi.

Sarada berniat untuk mundur ke belakang lagi, Saat gadis itu mulai mengangkat kaki,.

Natsumi dengan sengaja menautkan kakinya di antara sela-sela kaki Sarada hingga membuat Sarada terhuyung kebelakang,..

*Buuggk..

"Aduh!" Sarada meringis kesakitan, Ia jatuh terduduk dan buku yang ada di dekapannya tadi pun juga ikut jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Hahaha, nah, Itulah akibatnya kalau kau menghalangi jalan kami!" Bukannya membantu Sarada berdiri, ketiga gadis itu justru malah tertawa senang melihat Sarada terjatuh, mereka sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"..Haha sudahlah, ayo kita pergi teman-teman!" Setelah puas menertawakan Sarada dan menjadikan Sarada sebagai bahan ejekan mereka, kelompok gadis yang di ketuai Tarui itupun bergegas pergi menuju ruang kelas mereka meninggalkan Sarada seorang diri.

.

.

Sarada masih sibuk memunguti buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lantai, selepas kepergian _'Trio trouble maker'_ (Tarui, Megumi, Natsumi) , banyak murid lain yang melintas di koridor, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang peduli terhadap Sarada.

Mereka hanya berlalu begitu saja melewati Sarada tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arahnya.

Sarada tak pernah keberatan kalaupun tidak ada yang membantu, bagi dia hal seperti ini sudah biasa, anak-anak di sekolah ini memang tidak terlalu menyukai Sarada karena status sosialnya yang begitu rendah.

Semua buku sudah kembali pada dekapan Sarada, gadis itupun hendak segera berdiri setelah keperluannya selesai, dan saat akan berdiri, Ia mengalami sedikit kesulitan, bagian belakang tubuhnya masih terasa sakit akibat terjatuh tadi.

Ia mencoba untuk berdiri lagi, namun kali ini tanpa Ia duga.. Sarada mendapat sebuah uluran tangan dari seseorang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyambut uluran tangan itu untuk melihat siapa orang yang mau berbaik hati menolong dirinya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Ino.. Inojin?"

Tanpa ragu lagi Sarada langsung menyambut uluran tangan dari Inojin, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Inojin membantu Sarada untuk berdiri.

"Te..terima kasih!"

"Ayo kita ke kelas!" Ajak Inojin, Sarada hanya mengangguk pelan.

Mereka kemudian berjalan berdampingan di sepanjang koridor, Inojin medekatkan dirinya dengan Sarada hingga sedekat mungkin. Sarada sukses dibuat gugup bukan main dengan apa yang di lakukan pemuda berkuncir kuda itu.

"Oh ya Sarada, kau sudah membaca buku yang di bagikan Guru Kurenai kemarin?"

"Su..sudah,"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana isinya? Aku belum sempat membacanya sejak kemarin, hehe.."

"I ..itu...-"

Sarada dan Inojin pun mengisi perjalanan mereka menuju kelas dengan berbagai macam obrolan menarik, keduanya terlihat begitu akrab. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari adanya dua pasang mata yang tengah begitu serius mengawasi setiap gerak gerik mereka.

.

.

Jam pertama pelajaran hari ini akan terasa membosankan sekaligus menyenangkan bagi Sarada.

Membosankan karena menunggu Sang Guru yang pasti datang terlambat, dan terasa semakin membosankan ketika beliau bercerita panjang lebar mengenai penyebab keterlambatannya.

Akan tetapi akan menyenangkan jika Sang Guru tersebut nantinya akan menunjuk dia untuk maju ke depan mengerjakan latihan soal yang ada di papan.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi, Sang Guru belum juga datang, ini jauh lebih terlambat dari pada minggu lalu dimana beliau hanya terlambat dua puluh sembilan menit.

Semua murid memilih untuk menyibukkan diri mereka masing-masing sembari menunggu kedatangan Sang Guru. Ada yang mengobrol, ada yang bermain ponsel, ada juga yang memakan bekal makan siangnya padahal ini masih pagi. Dan Sarada lebih memilih untuk membaca buku, menurutnya itu jauh lebih bermanfaat ketimbang mengobrol.

Kalau sudah membaca Sarada akan lupa segalanya, Ia akan terus membaca sampai buku yang di bacanya mencapai halaman terakhir, Ia akan berhenti kalau Sang Guru yang hobi terlambat itu sudah datang dan kalau matanya mulai terasa lelah.

Sudah satu jam, semua murid mulai berfikir kalau Sang Guru tidak dapat hadir hari ini dan beliau sepertinya lupa tidak meninggalkan tugas untuk mereka, hari yang menguntungkan bagi para murid pemalas, tak ada guru, tak ada tugas dan tak ada..-

*Sret

Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang bergeser, menampilkan sesosok pria bermasker yang berdiri disana.

Pria itu lantas segera masuk ke dalam kelas dengan santai, para murid pemalas yang tadi sudah tampak bahagia kini kembali murung karena Sang Guru yang mereka pikir tidak dapat hadir sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Sarada yang sejak tadi sibuk membaca juga segera menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Halo selamat pagi semua, maaf ya Bapak sedikit terlambat lagi hari ini!"

 _'Sedikit ? yang benar saja, anda terlambat lebih dari satu jam Pak! Dasar guru yang aneh!'_ Batin Sarada kesal melihat aksi santai Sang Guru.

"Jadi begini, tadi ada sedikit masalah, Bapak harus..bla.. bla.. bla.."

Inilah tahap kedua dari kebosanan yang harus di lalui Sarada di jam pertama pelajaran hari ini, mendengarkan cerita tentang penyebab keterlambatan Sang Guru.

 _'Dari pada mendengar cerita tidak penting itu, lebih baik aku membaca saja!'_

Sarada kembali memfokuskan diri dengan buku yang ada di atas mejanya dan mengabaikan Sang Guru yang tengah sibuk bercerita tentang pengalaman tidak jelasnya di pagi ini. Benar-benar guru yang aneh!

.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu, cerita Sang Guru sudah mencapai bagian akhir, Sarada yang masih sibuk membaca tentu tidak menyadari hal itu karena kini Ia sudah terhanyut dalam suasana buku yang dia baca.

Sang Guru bersiap untuk memulai pelajaran, saat beliau sedang berada di meja guru, beliau merasa ada sesuatu yang sepertinya dia lupakan. Beliau mengingat sejenak dan..

*Plak

"Ya ampun aku hampir lupa,." Pria itu lantas menepuk keningnya dengan cukup keras lalu kembali berdiri dan bernarasi di depan para muridnya.

"Maaf anak-anak belum memulai pelajaran, Bapak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu!" Semua murid kembali memperhatikan Sang Guru.

"Hari ini kelas kalian akan kedatangan murid baru, baik masuklah nak!"

Semua murid dengan kompak melihat ke arah pintu kelas (kecuali Sarada) , muncul seorang anak yang seusia dengan mereka dari balik pintu itu. Anak itu berjalan dengan tenang memasuki kelas sembari memberikan senyum manisnya.

Semua murid di kelas tampak memperhatikan pemuda itu, KECUALI Sarada.. Ia masih asyik berduaan dengan si buku.

"Ayo silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, Ia menatap semua murid yang ada di kelas sembari tersenyum, membuat kesan sebaik mungkin agar mendapat sambutan yang positif dari teman-teman barunya.

"Selamat Pagi, perkenalkan, namaku..."

 _ **Bersambung**_...

.

.

Balasan Review di Part sebelumnya:

mantika mochi: Iya memang ini sengaja di bikin beda biar.. beda! Sip makasih banyak atas reviewnya.

Aldrin952: Thank's :)

Okteri: Yosh. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! ^^

Firza290: Yap. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, akan saya usahakan untuk update secepat mungkin!

echaNM: Yah di sini ceritanya anti- _mainstream_ , hehe. Seperti itulah ,terkadang yang namanya realita memang tak seindah ekspektasi. Makasih atas reviewnya. :)

Guest: Maaf sepertinya tebakan anda salah, hehe. Baik akan saya usahakan untuk update secepatnya. Terima kasih!


End file.
